


【EC/狼队】斯特勒门徒 02

by traum2000



Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traum2000/pseuds/traum2000
Summary: 绝命毒师+绝命律师AU化学家C×（du）贩E打手L×律师SCharles Xavier原本是一位化学家，却因遭人陷害沦落为一名高中化学教师。出于对孩子们的喜爱，他选择了暂时忘记过去，兢兢业业工作——而某一天，法院的一纸传票却打破了他平静的生活。他再度陷入学术论文抄袭风波！家境拮据，他无奈之下聘请失意的年轻律师Scott Summers。这场官司能否打赢？他又会在一连串的蝴蝶效应里遇见谁？最终他又能否昭雪冤案，圆科研之梦？





	【EC/狼队】斯特勒门徒 02

*****2*****  
Charles记不清自己跑了多久，只听见耳边的山风呼呼作响，夹杂着枯枝落叶被燃烧后似的古怪的烟火气，和自己愈来愈猛烈的喘息声。这片交界地带显然是被毒贩们摸了个清楚，否则自己刚刚拼命跑了那么久，不会被如此轻易地抓住。  
见鬼，他那辆可怜的别克英朗！车里面还有自己的驾驶证和半沓刚从卡里取出来的工资！最重要的是自己逃跑时没有把手机拿出来，鬼知道办公室主任已经给自己轰炸了几个来回！  
Charles憋屈地一个急刹车想停下来，怎奈滑腻的泥巴摩擦系数太小，整个人差点飞了出去，半张双臂跟面前的参天大树来了个深情拥抱，他感觉自己的脸从树干溜下来之后，脚底传来一声动物的尖叫“唧！”。抖抖满是尘土的西装，抬脚一看，一条已经被自己的鞋子压成饼的四脚蛇让他差点把昨晚吃的墨西哥卷饼吐出来。

“嗨，老兄，你一个人吗？”大树后面腾地蹦出来一张脸，Charles嗷地一声叫出来，一屁股坐在泥地上，山坡有些陡峭，他的屁股控制不住地往下滑，就在他惊恐地发现自己快要从树旁滚下去时，那人一个箭步窜出来，拽住他的手，想把他拉上来。  
“别碰我！”Charles脆弱的神经刚被那一伙毒品贩子蹂躏完，哪受得了这种刺激。  
“别怕！我不是跟他们一伙儿的。”他看见眼前的人是个半大的小姑娘，急促起伏的胸口这才慢慢平静下来。小姑娘身形瘦小，力气却很大，她示意Charles踩住那块大石头，Charles照办了。他稳了稳身形，长吁一口气，扯了扯凌乱的领带。  
如果还有什么经历比这更丢人，大概就是他初一参加演讲然后吓尿裤子的事吧。  
“你是谁啊？”他没好气地问。  
“啧啧，救你上来还这个态度。”女孩子抱起双臂，不满地瞥了他一眼，嘴里嚼着什么类似泡泡糖之类的东西。  
“实话告诉我，”她狡黠地微微一笑，“你是不是刚碰见一个拿枪的黑发大块头？”  
“关你什么事！”Charles惊魂未定，一提枪这个字就能吓得就地昏厥。  
“那看来就是遇见了。”女孩子不以为然地甩了甩长长的黑发，张嘴将口香糖吐在地上。“在哪遇见的？劝你老实告诉我，否则我不放你过去。”话音刚落她就威胁似的把手里握着的铁棍一头在岩石上敲敲，那清脆的撞击声让Charles想起了在实验室旁边的钢琴房。  
“……山脚对面的树丛。”Charles无语地一只手覆住眼睛。倒不是因为害怕这小姑娘，他甚至有点喜欢这孩子。“所以我现在可以走了吗？”  
“慢着~”小姑娘机灵地转着黑眼珠，舔舔上嘴唇，似乎在思考什么。片刻后她从口袋里掏出一包药膏，直接扔在Charles怀里。  
“治擦伤和虫咬的，不用谢我，愚蠢老兄。”她大大咧咧地把铁棍在空中一甩，蹦跳着走下山去。  
“那个……”Charles在身后叫住她。  
“口香糖里的胶基耐酸耐碱不易被分解者侵蚀，劝你把它捡起来包好，免得污染环境。”Charles擦一把满脸的泥土，那张脸诚恳得让人不忍心揍下去。  
*****  
“Hello？Mr. Xavier？”  
Alex不耐烦地在旁边用叉子把蛋糕割得满盘子都是，最终他达到了目的——最顶上的一颗草莓被他甩飞在了水杯里，已经放凉的茶水溅了Scott一脸。  
“Hi这里是Charles Xavier的工作电话！休息日全天不接听，若有科学机构招聘需求请留言，本人将会在听见之后30秒内赶到，哔~”  
“看来他不在。”Scott挠了挠头皮放下座机听筒，“他说好了要在今天晚上给我发详细信息的。现在已经快12点了。”  
“你该睡觉了，Scott。”Alex烦躁地把报纸折成一个纸飞机又重塑成一个垃圾盒，“明天你还要去事务所办业务，你忘了吗？”  
“比起我你还是担心一下你那日渐臃肿的肚腩吧Alex。”Scott一把将碟子抢过来，“我宁可让你吃鸡翅当夜宵也不想让你摄入一堆高糖物质。见鬼，你为什么不去喝我在煲的鸡汤？骨折的不是你吗？”  
Alex正欲反驳，听筒里传来一声阴冷的回应，“喂？”  
“快起开，”Scott一把推开哥哥，一个箭步上前接过话筒，又回过头去冲Alex做了个鬼脸。“吃草莓蛋糕的都是蠢蛋。”  
“Mr. Xavier？是我，Scott Summers。”  
“哦。”听筒对面有些嘈杂，他有些听不清楚对方的音色，因为好像很多人在打牌和高声大笑。“你有什么事？”  
“我……”Scott一时有些摸不着头脑，“不是您和我说今晚要给我发信息的吗？那场官司……”  
“嗯，是的。”对面的人似乎在叼着什么汤勺之类的东西，含含糊糊地答道。“我在忙，你要不要先等一会？”  
“哦……好吧，那我一会儿打给您……”Scott话音未落，对方已经挂断，对面传来嘟嘟的忙音。  
“怎么回事？”他狐疑地摸着下颌。

“操，你出老千！”  
黑发男人一掌推翻桌子，另一只手直接把原本拿着的手机丢在对面的人脸上，砰的一声巨响，他又踢翻了对方的凳子，说时迟那时快，一把左轮的枪口黑洞洞地对准那人的眼睛。  
“Stryker，快道歉！”旁边的人着急地催促着他。被推倒的男人又被踏上胸膛动弹不得，连话也说不出，只能发出一声声呻吟。  
“道歉也没用。”Logan点燃嘴里的雪茄烟，手指已经放在了扳机上。  
“Logan！你在干嘛？”黑发女孩破门而入，飞快跑过去用身体挡住那个躺在地上的。  
“Rogue？”男人一反刚才的嚣张，差点把嘴张到肚脐眼。“你怎么……”  
“来逮你。”女孩叉着腰一步一步迎着他走过去，逼得Logan步步后退。“别闹！”他有些慌乱地扶住比他矮了快两个头的女孩的肩头。  
“还不赶紧走！”她冲着Stryker高叫。男子狼狈地爬起，脚底抹油似的溜之大吉。  
“你又在赌？”Rogue跳起来一把揪出他嘴里的雪茄。“你再这样我就离家出走！”  
“今天还不是你来找我的。”Logan忿忿不平地嘟囔。  
“啊？你说啥？再说一遍？“女孩怒气冲冲地踢了一脚他的膝盖，痛得男人弯下腿去。  
“什么都没说。”Logan老老实实地低头认错。  
“你和Erik的生意已经这么不好了，”女孩子的演技简直堪比Charles，顷刻间眼睛里就盈满泪水，“你要是还去赌，我饿死了怎么办？呜呜呜——”说道伤心处她干脆往Logan怀里一扑，抽抽噎噎地大哭起来。牌桌周围的人显然司空见惯，做出一副很懂的样子冲Logan摆摆手以示告别，扭头继续开玩。  
Logan手足无措地看着小姑娘趴在自己胸前梨花带雨，忙不迭地把枪插进裤袋，另一只手轻轻抚摸着她颤抖的脊背，“别哭了，乖，Rogue。我不该来赌，我们回家好不好？”  
“嗯。”Rogue迅速收回泪水，拽起男人的手就往外走。“我想吃草莓蛋糕！”  
“给你买。”Logan唯唯诺诺地点着头。  
“噗——”牌桌的一个小年轻实在忍不住笑出了声，然后紧接着就收获了小姑娘的一个眼刀。  
“你确定你是捡了个妹妹不是捡了个女儿？”小年轻笑得直不起腰，可惜门已经关上，谁也听不见了。  
*****  
“我要去找他！”Scott急匆匆地穿上外衣，一只没穿袜子的脚已经塞进了鞋里。  
“现在可是12点！12点！”Alex死命揪紧弟弟的衣角，“Scott，这么晚外面很危险！我告诉过你多少次，作为他的律师你没必要——”  
“他的手机被偷了或者是被窃听了！”Scott心急火燎地冲天比划着中指或是什么手势，“Alex，我不能眼睁睁地看着我的委托人被打劫甚至被杀害！这不是职责问题，这是道德问题！而且他已经给我付了定金——”  
“所以你就算去了又能帮上什么忙？”Alex学着弟弟的手势比划着，“我们只要报警就可以了，我说过别的你没必要管，也管不了！”  
Scott突然像是泄了气似的垂下手。  
“是啊，Alex。”他颓丧地闭上眼。  
“你永远都这么认为。我什么忙也帮不上，什么事也做不了。我在你眼里就是个幼稚的、初出茅庐的、只会玩过家家的弟弟？”  
“Scott，我不是这个意思！”Alex心慌意乱地一瘸一拐走过去，原本护着裤子上挂的钥匙链的手已经挪开，拍着弟弟的肩头。“我……”  
“Alex，我看你真是个弟弟。”Scott一把甩开他的手，眼疾手快地从他腰间摘下车钥匙，一个漂亮的转身，身体已经飞出门外。  
“拜拜。”  
“操你妈，Scott！！！你给我等着！！！”  
年轻律师大笑着跑出门并反锁之前，他听见了哥哥在屋子里的高声怒骂。娴熟地打火挂挡，那辆险些在Charles Xavier来的时候被搞混的同色别克英朗已经一溜烟地跑了出去，凉爽的夜风把悬在挡风玻璃内侧的驾驶证吹得摇摇欲坠，直到尾气管消失在浓重的夜色里。

 

“你知道我指的不是这个。”身材同样高大的男子翘着二郎腿坐在狭窄的棚子里，悠悠然嗅着冒着烟的正燃烧的冰。  
“Lensherr，我希望你别在Rogue面前嗑这玩意儿。”Logan把手插进兜里，努嘴示意正吮着草莓蛋糕上那颗草莓的Rogue赶快到外面去。女孩听话地晃晃脑袋，蹦蹦跳跳地出了门。  
“虽然生意最近不景气，可我一个月的工资都没少算你的。”Erik平静地转向Logan，眼底的冷淡和沉默让他看起来压根儿不像个经常吸冰的狂躁瘾君子。“你给我把话讲明白，出去额外接活儿是什么意思？”  
“我不懂你在说什么，Lensherr。”Logan一副抵抗的样子。  
Erik直接从怀里掏出一叠纸，朝着Logan的脸扔过去。  
“帮政府官员杀人？Logan Howlett，你还真有能耐。”Erik冷笑一声。  
“我告诉过你，做我们这行当，不能跟政府扯上半毛钱关系，你难道忘了？”他居高临下地俯视着手下，“你是嫌我给你的钱少呢？还是觉得生活不够刺激呢？”  
Erik见Logan倔强地不吭声，冷哼一声，“要是你觉得我这儿没前途，你大可以回黑市当你的拳手。天天杀人多爽啊，让Rogue看见就更有趣了，是吧？”  
“……抱歉。”Logan硬生生地回了一句。这已经是他能软化的极限了。  
“回去陪你的小姑娘吧。”Erik随意地躺下，继续吞云吐雾。“别让我再知道你额外揽那些重金摘人头的狗屁玩意儿，不然我有十足的把握让你在Rogue面前一辈子抬不起头。”  
Logan忍气吞声地嗯了一句。  
“Logan，”他要走出门时又听见Erik低沉的嗓音。  
“别忘了我拜托你的事。”  
“不会忘。”他脱下外衣向后一甩搭在肩头，头也不回地走了出去。  
*****  
“Logan！”Rogue突然惊呼起来，揪着男人的衣角。“你看！”  
她指向山林对面。Logan眯起眼睛望去，一辆银色别克英朗正沿着山路前进。  
“妈的。”他警觉地攥紧了枪。  
“会不会是那个Charles Xavier来把车偷回去了……”Rogue小心翼翼地提醒道。  
“我去看看，你别动。”Logan沉着脸站起来，拼命回忆着自己玩儿完那辆可怜的别克英朗之后是否把钥匙拔下来了。他动作敏捷地跑向不远处的公路，Rogue凝视着他远去的身影，待他跑远了，感到背后被人轻轻戳了戳。她回过头去，条件反射地张大了嘴想尖叫出声。  
“嘘！”  
Charles Xavier一把捂住了她的嘴。  
“原来那个不是你？！”Rogue惊恐地叫道。  
“我不知道。”Charles无辜地直视着女孩的眼睛，女孩无辜地直视着他，他们就这么无辜地互相盯了半天。  
“我没记错的话我们老大不是让你[滚]了吗？”Rogue眨巴着眼睛。  
“说的轻巧！”Charles恶狠狠地怼回去，“车里面有我的证件和手机！车可以不要，这几样不能丢！我要把它们取回来！”  
“你确定？”Rogue怪异地盯着他。  
“没错，我需要你帮我，给我带路，让我找到你们的头儿，我要亲自对他讲。”Charles一口气讲出这么一大堆，几乎憋死过去。  
“嘘！”Rogue听见了棚子里面的响动，把Charles的头直接按在自己身后，不出意料他来了个狗啃泥。“快点躲在我后面的草丛里。”  
“Rogue，你在跟谁说话？”棚子里警觉的叫声响起，Erik皱着眉披上一件黑色大衣，冷着脸走出来。  
Charles顿时一个激灵——  
这声音就是那个毒贩头子！


End file.
